Por mis dos Almas Gemelas
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Aiden había amado a dos personas totalmente diferentes con la misma intensidad y siempre se lo preguntaba, ¿podemos amar a más de una persona? ¿podemos ver un futuro en distintas situaciones? no creía en el destino, tampoco lo hacía Josh, que hacía mucho tiempo que se había resinado a vivir una vida que no era para él, pero en cuanto esas dos almas, se encontraron, algo cambió.


Esta historia es para todas las amantes de _**Jaiden**_ , pero especialmente para _eos nicte_ , ella entenderá el porqué.

* * *

 **Título:** Por mis dos almas gemelas.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena.

 **Pairings:** Josh-Aiden

 **Sinopsis:** Aiden había amado a dos personas totalmente diferentes con la misma intensidad y siempre se hacía la misma pregunta, ¿podemos amar a más de una persona? ¿podemos ver un futuro en distintas situaciones? Aiden, no creía en el destino, tampoco lo hacía Josh, que hacía mucho tiempo que se había resinado a vivir una vida que no era para él, pero en cuanto esas dos almas, totalmente destrozadas se encuentran, consiguen ayudar al otro, a curarse de la crueldad del universo. Pero, ¿podrá Aiden y Josh estar juntos? ¿podrá ese amor ser más fuerte que el otro? A veces amamos con mucha intensidad, nos cegamos hasta que la realidad te golpea, o mejor dicho, el corazón.

 **Advertencias:** 7,000 palabras.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, autora de The Vampire Diaries, del canal estadounidense The CW, y de nuestra _magnífica Plec._

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Julio: "Josh & Aiden" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

 **Por mis dos Almas Gemelas.**

 **AIDEN & JOSH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aiden tecleó con una avidez en los dedos sorprendente, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su delicioso café a las siete de la mañana de un domingo del mes de agosto; estaba en plenas vacaciones de verano, disfrutando de esos días en los que uno decide abandonar la civilización y perderse en alguna isla o hotelito lejano, donde solo tiene importancia tener conexión con internet (en su caso) y con el mundo real, lejos de responsabilidades, quehaceres y otras tonterías más.

Pero en vez de disfrutar del buen día que estaba haciendo, perdiéndose en el agua de la playa más cercana o tal vez de su piscina privada, estaba conectado a su destartalado ordenador hablando en un chat de citas, el cual había encontrado meses atrás, gracias a su amiga Davina, que después de discutir con su novio, había decidido vengarse de una forma muy patética, él se rió en su momento, realmente le hacía gracia las peleas que tenían esos dos, porque duraban muy poco y su manera de vengarse (el uno del otro) era patética; pero esta vez Aiden tuvo curiosidad, ¿qué se sentía estar detrás de un ordenador en un chat de citas? no pasaba nada por intentarlo, es decir, nadie tenía que conocerlo detrás de la pantalla, solo era una forma de entretenerse.

Pero de eso, ya habían pasado varios meses, y es que la primera noche que se conectó conoció a un chico muy divertido y tímido que se murió de verguenza cuando él le mandó un saludo, casi estuvo a punto de desconectarse, pero Aiden le mantuvo en línea lo suficiente para conseguir de él un emoticono feliz; nunca se había sentado tan dichoso hasta que conoció esa maldita página de citas, estuvo a punto de hacerle un altar a su amiga, pero se resistió, seguramente pondría mala cara si supiera lo que estaba haciendo, pero, ¿cómo resistirse? Josh era lo más maravilloso y hermoso que le había pasado en años, era todo lo que él buscaba en una persona: divertido, agradable, dulce, pícaro, sexy y encima era de su edad -vale que no estaba del todo seguro pero lo demás lo había comprobado con el tiempo- no podía pedir más nada, bueno si, que durase el tiempo suficiente.

No estaba haciendo nada malo, así que nada de lo que pasase en la red debería importar en absoluto, pero había veces, antes de iniciar sesión que dudaba, le había puesto contraseña a su ordenador, procuraba no conectarse nunca cuando estuviese rodeado de personas, es como si él solo le diese una importancia inexistente, pero por supuesto, poco duraba su duda, en cuanto Josh le mandaba un osito dando abrazos o un simple "hola" que decía todo lo que necesitaba.

Esto solo era una forma de mantenerse entretenido, no era nada serio.

Él tenía pareja

Cerró el ordenador a las nueve y media en cuanto escuchó el agradable sonido de la cafetera; se había pasado más de una hora charlando animadamente con Josh y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que su pareja preparó su café, miró su propia tasa completamente vacía y decidió que ella era hora de volver al mundo real. Se iba a levantar de la silla donde estaba sentado cuando vio a su pareja en ese diminuto pijama de Pokemon que le regaló el año pasado, una sonrisa de idiota apareció en sus labios cuando le sonrió, por un momento solo era ellos dos, esos tontos enamorados que se conocieron hace ocho largos años cuando solo eran unos críos, muchas veces se pasaba el tiempo imaginando que hubiese pasado si no se hubiesen conocido en ese lugar, si todo hubiese distinto, pero en seguida se le pasaba, especialmente cuando aparecía así, de la nada y se acercaba sugerente hasta su regazo.

En cuanto sus brazo se enredaron en su cuello y sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con su pelo, lo supo, estaba total y perdidamente enamorado.

Cerró los ojos y ocultó su rostro en su cabello: azúcar y regaliz, era la mezcla perfecta, no sabía como lo conseguía, pero cada vez que lo olía se volvía completamente loco. La risita de su pareja tomó el control absoluto de su cuerpo, ¡amaba ese sonido!

Lo amaba todo.

— ¡Que pegoso eres, Aiden! —le empujó suavemente, Aiden gruñó en respuesta y tiró de su cuerpo aún más cerca— He puesto café, tengo que sacarlo. ¡Sin café no soy persona!

— Que le den al café —le pegó un pequeño mordisquito en el hombro—, te necesito bebé.

— Oh, yo también —le dio un pequeño besito en la cabeza, el chico en respuesta se ocultó aún más en su cuerpo, le acarició suavemente—, pero más necesito al café.

— Vale...

Tras gruñir un rato más y jugar con esa camiseta que tanto odiaba y amaba a partes iguales, se convenció así mismo que era mucho mejor deshacer su agarre y permitir que su pareja tuviese su dosis extra de cafeina, él también lo necesitaba, por lo que no se quejó lo suficiente.

El desayuno fue bastante tranquilo, ambos se lanzaron miradas perversas mientras tomaban una taza extra grande de café, en cuanto tomaron sus tostadas la guerra se hizo presente, empezaron a lanzarse trozitos de pan, a enredar sus piernas debajo de la mesa y una infinidad de cosas más sin sentido. Todo quien pasase por allí o estuviese cerca de ellos verían a la pareja perfecta.

Pero no era tan perfecta.

Aiden era un artista, no dibujaba, ni escribía: bailaba y actuaba, iba de ciudad en ciudad, de pueblo en pueblo representando sus obras, sus monólogos, a veces iba acompañado de su gente y otras veces iba completamente solo, podía pasarse meses fuera de casa o tan solo unas horas, a veces tenía éxito y otras no, esto le había llevado a más de una pelea junto a su pareja, pues este buscaba continuar con esa vida y su pareja.

¿A qué se dedicaba su pareja? Tenía un bufete de abogados en cada ciudad de Estados Unidos, trabajaba a distancia, por lo que se pasaba horas y horas tras la pantalla de su ordenador o tablet, convirtiéndose en una extensión de su mano. Habían peleado tantas veces que esas vacaciones fueron un regalo del cielo, ninguno de los dos dudó en absoluto, lo aceptaron como agua de mayo.

— Te quiero —le susurró mientras se agachaba para ocultar su cuerpo de la cuchara de mermelada que Aiden le había lanzado a la cara, rió _divertida_ mientras se alejaba a gatas del comedor, Aiden no dudó en _seguirla_ con un montón de mermelada en los dedos.

Durante una hora o un poco más, fueron esos dos adolescentes que se conocieron en el peor momento de sus vidas, alejando por completo esos dos adultos, que hacía unos meses, habían estado a punto de separarse. En cuanto Aiden se lanzó a por ella, la chica cayó rendida en el suelo, ocultando su rostro con sus propios brazos, el chico restregó la mermelada por todos lados: desde sus brazos hasta sus piernas, no dejando ningún lugar lo suficientemente limpio, en cuanto se quedó sin mermelada empezaron las cosquillas, los besos, las caricias, hasta que ambos se quedaron completamente desnudos y se entregaron el uno al otro.

No querían salir de ese lugar, nunca más.

— También, te quiero.

— No digas _también_ , no me gusta.

Aiden soltó una carcajada y besó cada arrugita que le había salido en el rostro por fruncirlo.

— Te quiero muchísimo, _Rebekah Mikaelson_.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Aiden se levantó a por un vaso de agua, le dolía todo el cuerpo por el ejercicio que había hecho durante todo el domingo pasado por lo que se dirigió al jardín, no sin antes tomar su ordenador y se dejó caer en el suelo, hacía fresco, por lo que no necesitó perder más el tiempo.

No sabía porqué había tomado el ordenador, pero en cuanto sus dedos tocaron el teclado lo supo al instante, necesitaba ver si estaba conectado.

Y lo estaba.

Sonrió tontamente.

 **¡HOLA DESAPARECIDO! ;) - J**

 **Domingo y lunes duro, ¡pero ya estoy aquí! ¿qué te cuentas? - A**

La respuesta no llegó inmediatamente, todo lo contrario, se veía que estaba escribiendo y borrando, como si no le convenciese lo que tenía para decirle, quería golpear algo, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho escribió una idea que se le había ocurrido.

 **¿Tienes skype? _Necesito_ verte. - A**

Nada.

 **Por favor, sé que suena patético, si quieres conecto yo la cámara primero -A**

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se estaba rebajando de esa forma? Hacía menos de veinticuatro horas se estaba diciendo que esto era una forma de entretenerse y ahora, simplemente estaba suplicando a un no tan desconocido chico para que le diese una oportunidad de verse de alguna forma, ¿qué demonios hacía?

Cerró la pestaña del chat y se miró en el reflejo de su ordenador, estaba agotado, era eso, el agotamiento le hacía hacer y decir tonterías, quiso levantarse, cerrar el ordenador y volver a los brazos de su novia, pero sentía un gran vacío en el pecho, lo había sentido desde ayer, cuando se despidió de Josh a las nueve y media de la mañana.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo cuando un sonido de una campanita captó su atención, abrió el ordenador y vio que tenía un mensaje, totalmente eufórico abrió la pestaña para darse de bruces con la realidad, no era Josh, era su correo electrónico, y para más dolor, Josh se había desconectado.

¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida...?

Había pasado una semana desde el último mensaje de Josh, esa semana había sido la peor de su existencia, bueno por lo menos cuando estaba completamente solo, porque cuando el centro de su mundo era Rebekah poco importaba lo que estuviese pasando a su alrededor siempre y cuando ella estuviese entre sus brazos feliz y enamorada.

Amaba a Rebekah con toda su alma.

— El otro día Dav me llamó —le comentó mientras Aiden le echaba crema en la espalda. Llevaban un par de horas en la playa, tomando el Sol y bañándose casi sin hablar, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, la rubia se removió al no recibir señales de su novio—. No me estás escuchando.

— Si que te escucho, Bekah —protestó mientras se limpiaba las manos en la toalla—, solo que no me interesa otra de las peleas de Kol y ella.

Rebekah no protestó a su respuesta, le comprendía, ella también estaba cansada de las tontas peleas de su hermano y su novia, pero es que necesitaban hablar de aquellos temas que estaban relacionados con su rutina, porque ese paraíso en el que se encontraban no iba a durar para siempre. Se acercó a Aiden y empezó a repartir pequeños besos inocentes por su rostro, no podían ir más lejos, no podían siempre encerrarse en el sexo, eso no era una salida.

Si no una trampa.

Mientras Rebekah hacía su tarea, Aiden no podía concentrarse en ello, solo podía mirar al cielo directamente y pensar que estaba haciendo mal con su vida.

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar.

Alzó la mano, sin querer apartar a su novia, para tantear el terreno y buscar ese maldito aparato infernal, Rebekah protestó varias veces pero al final se acabó rindiendo.

— Voy a darme un baño.

Aiden desbloqueó la pantalla de su teléfono para descubrir un mensaje privado de la página de citas, se trataba de uno de los administradores avisándole que un usuario había solicitado su correo electrónico, Aiden frunció el ceño, sin entender absolutamente nada, hasta que el sonido de su correo le avisó que tenía un mensaje entrante.

 _"Hola._

 _Sé que soy un idiota por escribirte después de tantos días, pero si te sirve de consuelo no he parado de pensar en ti en ningún momento. Tuve miedo y me entró el pánico, fui incapaz de responderte e incluso de tocar la página de chat, nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos con alguien como para que quisiera verme en persona, pero ya ves, ¡a alguien le importo! estar detrás de una pantalla me protegía, me hacía ser diferente, me transportaba a un mundo donde no era Josh Rosza, si no un simple chico que tomó su propio nombre como su nick (sí, sé que acabo de decirte mi nombre completo) en un intento patético de querer ser otra persona totalmente diferente._

 _Con mi nombre podrás encontrarme en cualquier sitio y así descubrirás mi historia, seguramente después de eso no sabré nada más de ti, me encantaría poder contarte personalmente mi historia pero sería perder mi tiempo, que cada vez es más breve._

 _Me importas mucho, no solo eso._

 _Me gustas y comprenderás lo fuerte que son esas palabras cuando me conozcas._

 _Adiós, para siempre, supongo."_

Aiden releyó el correo varias veces sin acabar de creerse que esto estaba ocurriendo realmente, alzó la cabeza para comprobar donde estaba Rebekah, no tardó en localizarla, se encontraba en la orilla hablando con un niño pequeño de unos siete o nueve años, sonrió, era una vista hermosa, podría pasarse horas y horas observándola, pero tenía un asunto más importante que atender, cerró el correo y buscó el número de teléfono de un amigo suyo, que si no recordaba mal tenía un contacto que podría averiguar datos tan sencillos como un número de teléfono o una dirección, no haría preguntas ni él tendría que buscar respuestas en otros sitios.

Sabía lo que era una red social, era un maldito vertedero con la mierda de mucha gente, mierda que muchas veces no era cierta, conocer a Josh en persona nunca había estado en sus planes, pero era mejor eso que no saber nunca más nada de él.

Porque era la realidad, ese mensaje sonaba ha despedida, como si decirle su nombre completo fuese una forma de desnudar su alma y de marcharse lejos.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo, miró a su novia una vez más y llamó a su amigo.

Preparó la cena mientras Rebekah ponía los platos en la terraza, era un martes por la tarde cuando Aiden recibió la información que necesitaba, el contacto de Jeremy, Kai, había tardado más debido a unos problemas técnicos que no había podido solucionar hasta ahora, a Aiden no le importó, tenía tiempo suficiente para esperar aunque se estuviese muriendo de los nervios por saber algo más de él.

— Aiden —apareció la rubia en la cocina vestida solamente con una camiseta de los Vengadores que le regaló en el estreno de la segunda película para poder ir a verla juntos, el chico sonrió al recordarlo, semanas antes habían discutiendo pero eso no les impidió a ninguno de los dos, disfrutar de algo que compartían por encima de muchas cosas, sonrió embobado cuando la chica le rodeó con sus brazos y le plantó un casto beso en los labios—, ¿le queda mucho a la comida?

— ¿Quién quiere comer? La comida está sobrevalorada, cariño —bromeó atacando su cuello al descubierto con una infinidad de besos húmedos, la chica rió bajito y se dejó hacer unos segundos más hasta que el sonido del horno los interrumpió. Aiden soltó una burrada contra su cuello antes de comprobar como iba la lasaña que habían preparado juntos antes.

Tras la comida y un maratón de sus películas favoritas, Rebekah cayó dormida entre sus brazos. Aiden, con temor a despertarla, la apartó con cuidado y desapareció escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto que compartían, no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero quería que lo de Josh fuese un secreto.

Miró el número de teléfono varias veces antes de decidirse, tenía varias direcciones al nombre de Josh repartidas por toda Estados Unidos, pero solo un número, no iba a viajar por todo el estado por lo que solo le quedaba esta alternativa.

— _¿Hola?_

Aiden soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo al oír la voz de un muchacho, no sabía si era su Josh, pero por lo menos parecía alguien de su edad, era una buena forma de quitarse un peso de encima.

— Hola... —tragó saliva de forma ruidosa y se acomodó en su cama mientras pensaba una buena forma de abordarle sin que saliera pitando—, sé que te va a parecer una locura, pero soy _Aiden._

— ¿Qué Aiden?

— Josh, me mandaste un correo... yo, necesitaba hablar contigo.

— Por supuesto que si —murmuró malhumorado—. ¿¡Es otra de tus bromas, Oliver!?

Más que gritarle a él parecía que estaba gritando a alguien que estuviese cerca, Aiden no sabía que decir a esa reacción, no se lo esperaba para nada, quiso explicarse más cuando escuchó algo que lo dejó pálido.

— ¡Basta de reíros de mi! ¡No sé que te ha dicho mi hermano, sea quien seas, pero que sea gay no te da ningún puto derecho a reírte en mi cara!

Colgó.

Pero Aiden no fue capaz de rendirse ahí. Tomó su ordenador y tecleó rápidamente el nombre de la página de citas e intentó contactar con Josh, no tenía mucha gente añadida, solo a Josh y a un par de personas más, por eso no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que su amigo había borrado la cuenta. Desesperado decidió mirar su correo y enviarle un mensaje, dejarle claro que quien había llamado había sido él y no para reírse si no para...

Para, ¿qué...?

 _"Josh, necesito hablar contigo de alguna forma no me valen las redes sociales, no soy ese tipo de chicos que se fijan en lo que uno pone en twitter o facebook, normalmente eso es falso, una forma de reflejar lo que la sociedad espera de nosotros, sé que eres mucho más de lo que una página pueda decirme, lo he comprobado en cada una de nuestras conversaciones, incluso en la que acabamos de tener._

 _Sí, yo era el idiota que te estaba llamando por teléfono. Nunca pensé que reaccionarías de esa forma, pero ya ves, soy mucho más persistente, llámame o simplemente da una señal, necesito hablar contigo, no reírme, ni mucho menos, si no hablar, porque es lo que más me gusta de nosotros"_

Dudó un poco antes de enviarlo ya que podría considerarlo un acosador, pero al final lo hizo, como muchas veces Davina decía, es mejor arriesgar para conseguir algo que quedarse de brazos cruzados pensando en las alternativas que le quedaban.

El correo llegó perfectamente, pero Josh nunca respondió.

El verano estaba a punto de terminar, Aiden y Rebekah intentaron retrasar la vuelta lo máximo posible, porque volver a la rutina significaba el final, el final de muchas cosas pero principalmente de su burbuja, Rebekah más de una vez había pensando en que pasaría si decidiesen abandonarlo todo para ser solo ellos dos, esa pareja tan divertida que siempre parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas, donde no había peleas ni tonterías raras, pero por supuesto, hacer eso era una locura descomunal, su amor debería ser más fuerte que cualquier diferencia, pero cada vez estaban menos seguro de ello.

Llevaban una semana en casa cuando tuvieron su primera pelea, fue un movimiento tonto por parte de Aiden, el cual decidió aceptar un mini viaje a Chicago para un par de monólogos que le habían ofrecido, Rebekah ya había decidido por ambos días antes, ese fin de semana era para que fueran a cenar con Davina y Kol, pero Aiden se negó completamente, pues también necesitaba despejarse.

Discutieron por varias horas.

Aiden fue el primero en tirar la toalla y encerrarse en su estudio, una vez más, habían ganado sus diferencias. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se derrumbó, lágrimas silenciosas corrían por su rostro, ¿qué les pasaba? ¿por qué tanta tensión? siempre que la rutina los golpeaba el amor dejaba de importar.

¿Y si los chicos tenían razón? ¿y si debían cortar? tal vez habían gastado el amor de tanto usarlo, ¿era eso posible?

Encendió su ordenador.

 _"He discutido con mi novia, sé que nunca te lo había dicho pero tengo pareja. Siempre nos pasa lo mismo, cada vez que estamos en casa o en lo que se puede decir nuestra rutina, nos dejamos llevar por nuestras diferencias, podemos pasarnos meses sin hablarnos si es necesario y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que cada vez duele menos, ¿por qué? ¿por qué estamos tan bien y enamorados fuera de nuestro entorno pero no en nuestro entorno? ¿se entiende? bueno ni siquiera sé si me has bloqueado, aunque creo que lo sabría si ese fuese el caso..._

 _Quiero a Rebekah, la amo con locura, ¡es mi alma gemela! pero ¿qué estoy haciendo, Josh? ¿por qué dudar ahora? ¿cómo no me he dado cuenta antes de que las cosas con Rebekah no son sanas ni buenas? somos tóxicos el uno para el otro, si no es ella, soy yo. Siempre uno ataca al otro hasta que se queda sin fuerzas, procuro no hacerlo, pero siempre que tengo un problema lo pago con ella, y viceversa._

 _Eso no es amor, ¿se habrá gastado? el amor digo. Me gustaban nuestras conversaciones, por eso empezaron, porque tu no me conoces y no conoces a mi novia, era más fácil desahogarme contigo que con alguien que si que nos conozca._

 _¿Deberíamos cortar? mi novia y yo, claro. Pero es que pienso en la posibilidad de no estar con ella y... ¡NO PUEDO!"_

Envió el correo por error, lo había escrito como una forma de liberarse de toda la mierda que tenía encima pero en no era su intención enviarlo, le pegó una patada a la silla por pura frustración y se llevó las manos a la cabeza justo cuando un pitido le avisó de que tenía un correo.

 _"Hazte un par de preguntas:_

 _1: Cuando piensas en ella, ¿todo lo demás desaparece por completo? ¿dejan de tener importancia?_

 _2: De aquí a diez años, ¿te ves con ella? ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?_

 _3: ¿Vives en el pasado, en el presente o en el futuro con ella? Si vives el presente, no debes cortar, pero si estás pensando en vuestro pasado o en lo que será vuestro futuro (esto de forma amarga), no vale la pena seguir."_

Releyó el correo dos veces.

 _"¿Ahora me respondes? ¿sabes? ella es mi mundo entero, no necesito responder a la primera pregunta porque la respuesta es muy clara, sobre las otras dos, tengo que concederte eso, me has sorprendido, nadie me había hecho pensar tanto con unas simples palabras, ¿ves como te necesito?_

 _Me veo con ella, pero me veo de la misma forma o peor, no quiero eso para mi, ni mucho menos para Rebekah, si pudiese retrocedería en el tiempo y volveríamos a ser esos niños que estudiaban para tener un futuro y estaban juntos, creo que esto responde a tu última pregunta: vivo en el pasado, queriendo que otra vez sea real, ¿es eso motivo suficiente para dejarla ir? soy demasiado egoísta y la quiero, Josh. La quiero con locura"_

No hubo más respuestas pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar desde el salón, no quiso levantarse y salir aún, porque eso significaría enfrentarse a Rebekah, pero no podía seguir siendo un cobarde, salió del cuarto y atravesó el pasillo, se quedó quieto cuando el sonido de su teléfono se confundió con las lágrimas de su novia, se le encogió el corazón al oírla, ¿qué clase de monstruo hacía eso?

Atravesó el salón con una exhalación, Rebekah estaba encogida en el sofá, llorando a moco tendido; por unos segundos se permitió observarla y se dio cuenta que no solo la quería, estaba enamorado de ella, ¿por qué eso no era suficiente para seguir adelante? ¿por qué necesitaban algo más que amor?

— Bekah...

— Lo he estado... meditando... desde... que... volvimos —sorbió con fuerza, todavía seguía con el rostro hundido en su cuerpo, no podía ver más nada pero al mismo tiempo lo veía todo, ¿dónde había quedado la luz y la alegría que siempre era su novia? ¿dónde habían quedado esos hermosos días de verano sin preocupaciones ni mierdas?—. Necesitamos tiempo, Aiden. Tiempo solos.

— No quiero dejarte ir...

— Yo tampoco, pero lo necesitamos.

— Pero...

— Vete Aiden... vete a Chicago antes y cuando vuelvas, tendrás las cosas más claras...

— No, por favor... —se acercó a ella, pero Rebekah se pegó aún más al sofá, dejándole claro que necesitaba espacio, no solo espacio si no también tiempo, mucho tiempo— Te quiero.

— También te quiero.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Rebekah se derrumbó contra el sofá, dejó salir todo aquello que había retenido todos esos meses mientras veía como su relación se rompía en miles de pedazos, ese tiempo de vacaciones había sido el detonante, había demostrado su teoría: no estaban hechos para estar juntos.

Pero como siempre se habían dejado llevar por lo que una vez fue su historia, se pasó la mano por la barriga y la acarició de forma constante, ¿cómo había sido tan ingenua...?

— _Te quiero_...

Aiden había cancelado todos sus planes en Chicago y había decidido acabar con toda esa mierda cuanto antes, si Rebekah necesita tiempo él se lo daría, pero mientras tanto iría a buscar a Josh, era la única persona que necesitaba a su lado, a nadie más.

Revisó las direcciones que tenía y tomó la más cercana que se encontraba en Denver, no llegaría allí hasta mañana mismo pero era mejor eso que nada.

Comprobó la dirección varias veces antes de llamar a la puerta, podría haberse equivocado, podría no ser el mismo Josh que andaba buscando por lo que no tenía ningún motivo para estar nervioso, pero lo estaba, todo podría haber sido más sencillo si se hubiese limitado a buscarlo en las redes sociales, pero no, Aiden necesitaba complicarse aún más la vida. Llamó a la puerta dos veces hasta que escuchó a una persona gritando.

Se encogió al principio por la fuerza de la voz pero enseguida se relajó cuando un muchacho, más o menos de su edad, abrió la puerta.

Los dos se quedaron completamente en silencio, observando.

— Hola, ¿eh? —dudó sin saber que hacer o que decir, porque una cosa era querer buscar a Josh y otra muy distinta era averigua si este chico era Josh.

— ¿Qué haces aquí...?

— ¿Josh?

— Nunca te das por vencido, ¿verdad? —comentó cabreado pero no con Aiden sino consigo mismo, por haber sido tan estúpido de darle su nombre a un completo desconocido, un desconocido que estaba muy bueno si se le permitía admirar.

— Josh, te necesito.

El chico negó con la cabeza y estuvo tentado de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero ahora que tenía a la razón de su existencia a escasos centímetros de él le fue imposible. No quería que Aiden lo conociera de verdad, no lo quería en su entorno, en lo que se supone que es su hogar, pero al mismo tiempo si que lo quería, cuando lo conoció, tiempo atrás, fue como un milagro caído del cielo, la razón que necesitaba para continuar viviendo, Josh no había tenido una buena adolescencia, ni tampoco una buena vida como adulto, seguía viviendo en su casa, con unos padres muy conservadores que estaban dispuestos a gastarse una pasta en terapia y ayudas y aún hermano pequeño odioso que seguía el ritmo de sus padres solo para joderlo.

En el trabajo no le juzgaban, pero estaba tan cansado de esas miradas odiosas y esos comentarios homofobos cuando era un niño que todo lo que veía raro lo acababa relacionando a lo mismo, por lo que siempre procuraba trabajar en casa, abandonando completamente su vida social.

Pero ahí estaba la única persona que le comprendía, que incluso sabiendo su orientación sexual estaba ahí, en su puerta, porque le necesitaba, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, porque aunque quería que estuviese allí no era capaz de mostrarse débil, necesitado.

— Josh, Rebekah me ha pedido tiempo... no sé que hacer, simplemente, ¡ah! ¿está mal, verdad? —no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo, le importaba una mierda su novia, tenerle ahí delante, en su propia casa era más que suficiente para sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre, sonrió de forma tonta y le ofreció pasar.

— Tranquilo, pasa.

No supo porqué había hecho eso, estaban solos en casa pues sus padres habían salido en un viaje de negocios y su hermano intentaba desaparecer cuando eso sucedía, por lo que en realidad no tendría porque haber ningún problema. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron allí, sentados en la sala de estar, Aiden no paró de hablar en ningún momento, es como si le diesen cuerda, sus labios no dejaban de moverse, ni tampoco sus manos, era una persona muy expresiva, creía haberlo visto en sus largas conversaciones por el chat, pero estaba muy equivocado, no era hasta ahora, que lo tenía al lado, cuando se daba cuenta que hablaba hasta por los codos.

Le habló sobre su situación con Rebekah, como se conocieron, como se enamoraron, como tuvieron un cuento de hadas entre sus manos y como este se cerró delante de sus narices, ahora ella necesita tiempo, él también pero no de esa forma, no fue hasta que empezó a hablar de ellos dos cuando prestó verdadera atención a lo que decía y no a su cuerpo o a sus labios.

— Cuando te conocí, Josh, no pude dejar de pensar en ti en ningún momento, eras como una droga que me alejaba de mis problemas, había noches que ni me acostaba pensando en ti o conversando contigo, nunca te lo dije porque sonaría... raro, o por lo menos es lo que yo pienso. Cuando dejamos de hablarnos yo estaba con mi novia de vacaciones, ya sabes, viviendo una vida alternativa por lo que se puede decir que no lo pasé mal, pero cuando estaba solo o simplemente pensando me volvía a envolver ese aura de desesperación y amargura, no dejaba de leer nuestras conversaciones y esperar a que dieses señales de vida...

"Tengo que parecerte un loco ahora mismo, un loco que en vez de buscarte por internet decidió llamar a un amigo para buscar tu dirección, un loco que en vez de buscar la forma de recuperar a su novia se ha recorrido varias ciudades para llegar hasta donde estás. Pero bueno, no me has echado y tampoco has llamado a la policía, todo lo contrario, estás aquí, escuchando muy concentrado por lo que se ve...¿me estás mirando la boca?"

Esas últimas palabras le pillaron desprevenido, intentó recuperarse del golpe, pero estaba totalmente avergonzado por haber sido pillado, sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora, todo se iba a volver muy incómodo y Aiden se alejaría para siempre, quiso disculparse, pero normalmente eso no servía de nada.

— ¡Eh! No te pongas así, me siento halagado, sé que estoy bueno —bromeó queriendo recuperar a su amigo, Josh intentó seguirle el juego pero le era imposible. Aiden se levantó y se sentó en el mismo sofá que él, rompiendo con esa distancia de seguridad que le parecía más que estúpida—, tu tampoco estás mal, diría más bien que estás muy bueno...

Ese coqueto inocente continúo a lo largo de la velada, se pasaron varias horas sumergidos en su propia conversación, olvidándose del mundo y de todos los problemas pues estos seguirían ahí siempre, sin necesidad de estar pendiente de ellos, por unos instantes, ambos se convirtieron en esos dos chicos que se conocieron por casualidad y que decidieron hablar y hablar hasta que sus dedos se rindieran o sus ojos se cerraran por el cansancio, pero con una pequeña diferencia, ahora estaban en la misma sala, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, Josh era muy consciente de Aiden, su rodilla rozaba la suya, sus brazos estaban muy cerca, sus labios anhelaban el contacto con los suyos, y las miradas que se lanzaban no eran normales, es como si ambos estuviesen ligando, yendo más lejos de lo que unos amigos normales harían, tal vez Josh se lo estaba imaginando, sabía que Aiden tenía novia eso quería decir... bueno, no quería decir nada, perfectamente podría ser gay, ¿verdad?

Fue una cosa que dijo e hizo lo que le obligó a decidirse. Aiden estaba hablando sobre una etapa suya en la facultad, cuando se lamió los labios de forma insconciente, podía notar el repaso que su amigo le había dado cuando se levantó a por unas cervezas, por lo que cuando volvió y se sentó a su lado, sonrió, le ofreció la cerveza fría pero se la apartó cuando iba a tomarla. Aiden lo miró unos segundos, entrecerró los ojos y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus perfectos y masticables labios.

¿Masticables?

No acababa de pensar en eso.

Aiden sonrió aún más ampliamente al ver la duda en los ojos oscuros de Josh, se incorporó en el sofá e intentó atrapar la botella, quedando su cuerpo pegado completamente al de Josh, el chico resistió como pudo, alejando su brazo todo lo posible, pero el olor corporal de Aiden, su cercanía, ese aroma que desprendía su cuerpo le estaba volviendo loco, se vio así mismo cerrando los ojos, canalizando todos esos sentimientos y pudo notar como la sangre que corría por su cuerpo se centraba en un único punto, pero por primera vez, no le importó en absoluto, abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que Aiden le miraba fijamente, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, podía ver la lucha interna, y esta vez fue él quien tomó el control, dejó caer la botella en algún punto del sofá y atrapó sus labios en un profundo y pasional beso, no fue con medias tintas, no fue un simple roce, fue un señor beso, si Aiden quería hacer algo al respecto podría hacerlo en cualquier momento.

En cuanto sus labios se unieron, en cuanto sus lenguas pelearon por tomar el control, ambos perdieron la poca consciencia que tenían, se dejaron llevar como nunca antes, porque ya nada más importaba que no fuese sus cuerpos rozándose de forma lujuriosa, sus labios totalmente unidos, sus manos tocando todo lo que estaba en su paso, eran dos manojos de nervios sumidos en ese acto tan pasional.

Cuando Josh se despertó se sintió como nuevo, le dolía todo el cuerpo debido a la postura en la que se encontraba, su cuerpo estaba totalmente aplastado por el de Aiden, pero no le molestaba en absoluto, se habían pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche besándose, hablando y bebiendo como unos irresponsables, pero realmente se sentía liberador, nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos con el chico, cuando conoció a Aiden no esperaba tener nada con él, solo quería tener un amigo, alguien que no le juzgara por ser quien es, pero ahora que estaban así, dormitando medio borrachos se sentía casi aliviador, estar así, abrazados, unidos de forma tan dulce y patética.

Quería que esto durase para siempre.

Intentó empujar al chico pero fue inútil, pesaba mucho más de lo que esperaba, por lo que empezó a acariciar su cabello de forma dulce y susurrarle que ya era demasiado tarde para seguir así y que tenían que descansar en condiciones.

— Un rato más... mmm, _Bekah_...

Habían pasado los días, Josh se había olvidado completamente de ese pequeño incidente y ambos estaban disfrutando de su compañía, robándose besos no tan inocentes, metiéndose mano en lugar inapropiados, jugando a ser dos adolescentes más, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pero todo sueño tiene su fin, y este no iba a ser una excepción, cuando los padres de Josh volvieron la situación se tensó bastante, pues pillaron a ambos besándose en la puerta de la casa de este, no pasó nada raro, pero las miradas que estos lanzaron fueron suficiente para que Aiden decidiera marcharse a otro lugar y no quedarse ni un segundo más allí.

Estaba en un parque, sentado en un columpio, completamente solo por primera en todo lo que llevaba de semana, desde que estaba con Josh no había podido pararse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, ahora que estaba solo no podía dejar de pensar lo bien que se sentía besar esos labios, abrazar ese cuerpo y mordisquear cada parte de él, sonrió gustoso al recordar los ruiditos que Josh hacía cuando estaban juntos, casi desnudos.

Estar con Josh era liberador, pero echaba mucho de menos a Rebekah, sacó su teléfono, el cual estaba desconectado desde que estaba en la ciudad y comprobó los mensajes y las llamadas, todas eran de Davina y de sus compañeros de curro, los que le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Chicago, pero ninguna señal de Rebekah, eso le dolió mucho más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, como su novia (o ex) podía vivir sin él.

Apretó los puños, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla pero no tardó ni un segundo en secársela de un golpe seco, ¿dónde había quedado su amor? ¿dónde había quedado los mensajes, las llamadas a altas horas de la noche, las despedidas tontas, dónde?

— ¡AIDEN!

Alzó la cabeza al reconocer la voz de Josh, el chico corría en su dirección, sonrió al ver que por lo menos alguien si le echaba de menos, alguien con el suficiente coraje de luchar por él, tal vez Rebekah no le quiera más en su vida, tal vez sea incapaz de amar de nuevo, pero Josh es un salvavidas que no estaba dispuesto a perder, nunca.

— Pensé... que te... había perdido... —encogido sobre si mismo para recuperar la respiración era aún mucho más guapo, abrió la boca para decirle que no pasaba nada, que comprendía que sus padres eran una prioridad, pero en cuanto Josh se alzó, se descompuso completamente. El chico tenía una marca rojiza en el ojo derecho, como si le hubiesen arreado un puñetazo—. Oh, esto... no te preocupes, mis padres, ya sabes como son...

— Josh, vente conmigo a casa. Esto no puede seguir así.

Josh se quedó boquiabierto ante su atrevimiento, Aiden le explicó que aún tenía un apartamento disponible, él no iba a volver con su novia, porque ninguno de los dos quería realmente, por lo que estar juntos, más cerca, era la salida que más necesitaba Aiden.

Ambos se mudaron juntos. Pasaron unos meses de lujo, viviendo y trabajando juntos, amándose a cada segundo de sus días, pero había algo que fallaba, algo que no tenía ningún sentido en Aiden, como si una parte imprescindible de él no estuviese completa.

Un día, que había salido de una actuación demasiado tarde, corrió en dirección al metro, tenía que ir directamente al restaurante donde había quedado con Josh, ir a casa no era una opción, por lo que, vestido como estaba, recorrió la Gran avenida y cruzó la carretera principal hasta llegar a la zona del metro, miró en todas direcciones para comprobar si había llegado a tiempo, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la figura de una chica muy menuda, cabello corto y rizado, espalda al descubierto, vestida con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta holgada, demasiado veraniego para estar aún en invierno, se la quedó mirando unos segundos más, le resultaba tan familiar, tan pequeña y frágil que era incapaz de hacer más nada.

La chica tuvo que notar su presencia porque se giró antes de que las puertas del metro se abrieran, sus ojos azules tan brillantes, habían perdido la chispa que una vez tuvieron, Aiden no necesitó más nada para saber lo cruel que había sido, podía verlo, desde esa distancia, como la chica de la que estuvo enamorado (y estaba) ya no existía en absoluto, y era por su culpa, no necesitaba más nada para saber donde estaba su corazón.

No era a cientos de kilómetros en un restaurante lujoso de la zona, no era en su adolescencia con esa pequeña chica que iluminó su mundo, ni tampoco en un futuro lejano, estaba ahí, a escasos metros de distancia, observándole.

La amaba, nada había cambiado, solo el tiempo y ellos mismos.

Esa noche se prometió muchas cosas, fue en busca de Josh, no podía hacerle eso, le quería, pero de quien estaba enamorado era de esa muchacha que dejó tirada por su propia cobardía, Josh no lo aceptó al principio, incluso le llamó manipulador, pero a Aiden no le importó, se merecía eso y mucho más. En cuanto se despidió y se disculpó una mil veces más, decidió que su vida tendría que cambiar de nuevo, no podía correr a los brazos de su bebé, no sin saber a que se estaba enfrentando, pero lo que si sabía era que removería tierra y cielo para recuperarla.

Lucharía por su barbie, como ella lo hizo en el pasado.

Nunca más, la dejaría marchar.

Rebekah no se lo puso fácil, la chica había tenido un aborto involuntario, la habían echado del trabajo por culpa de una crisis que tuvo, había estado, incluso internada, había perdido mucho peso y la gente pensó que tenía una enfermedad, tal vez anorexia, pero no era nada de eso, simplemente no tenía una razón para seguir de pie. Pero eso no quería decir nada, ella seguía siendo igual de fuerte, luchó con uñas y dientes contra Aiden durante mucho tiempo, tardó un par de años en hacerse perdonar, pero cada minuto de cada día y de cada mes y de cada maldito año valió la pena, Josh continúo en su vida, pero nunca volvió a besarlo, tenía un novio espectacular y él, simplemente continuaba resistiendo, debilitando las barreras de Rebekah.

Amándola cada día un poco más.

Josh apareció en la vida de Aiden cuanto este más lo necesitaba y viceversa; ambos no habían nacido para estar juntos, tal vez en otra vida, o en otras circunstancias, pero si que se habían encontrado por un motivo: hallar la felicidad, ambos fueron un pilar fundamental del otro, un apoyo incondicional, un amor sacado de un cuento de hadas, pero eran más que eso, más que un rollo o una aventura, eran pasión, ternura y una amistad fortalecida por diversos golpes egoístas de la vida; cuando dicen que amamos a más de una persona a lo largo de nuestra vida, no se equivocan, Aiden los amaba de mil formas diferentes, veía su futuro en ambos, aunque de diferente manera.

Su vida era ellos.

 **FIN.**

 _ **"El FIN siempre será el principio de miles de historias de amor"**_

* * *

 _Si queréis que sea sincera, realmente dudé si este era el final correcto, amo el Jaiden, quiero que estén juntos, pero siento que esta historia no debería tener un final feliz para ambos, como si se tratase de dos almas heridas que se encontraron en el momento y en el lugar adecuado, como si ambos se hubiesen ayudado mutuamente para ser felices._

 _No sé que os parecerá a vosotros, así que, ¡espero vuestras opiniones!_


End file.
